Serendipity
by BlueyO
Summary: Being blind never stopped Amy from wanting to be normal. She crosses paths with Sonic, a rude yet charming character that she has to deal with on her first high school experience, but can she finish her school without falling for him?
1. Chapter 1: Zemblanity

**I'M BACK AND WITH GREATER PROMISES!**

**Haha, A new year for new creativities to the world. This story was inspired by a few Korean Dramas/Movies, a few video games I played and songs which is a first for me but it only makes things better. It'd be funny if you guess could guess each one I go ideas from, well enjoy it. ^.^**

**"Three Little Birds" Bob Marley**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Zemblanity**

_I can't see._

_The world around me is a blur, but I try my hardest to fit in._

_I tell you it's not easy, but all I wanna do is be normal, and I pretty much am._

_If I had to be honest about life, being blind and all, I'd say that I'm living alright…_

"Amy be careful!"

Amy shook her head after hitting her head on the door. There was a small sting but Amy didn't pay too much thought into it. Hands roamed around her arms and brought her into her friend's safe grip.

"Are you okay?" Her friend chuckled, rubbing Amy's head.

"I'm fine, but did you see where my stick fell at?" Amy bend down and used her hands to try to find where her white cane, the only instrument that would allow her to see her way through life. She had dropped it somewhere after she'd trip over a threshold. Her friend came down with her and grabbed the stick that was only a few inches from her reach and handed it to her. Amy's hand surveyed the item and once she felt the strong metal tip of her cane she grabbed ahold to it and smiled.

"Thanks Cream." Amy said delighted to have her cane back.

"No problem, anyway, what brings you here?" Cream asked helping her over to a sofa from her house's living room and after she was seated Cream took her seating as well.

"I came to talk to you about something that's been on my mind for a while now." Amy said, folding her cane up.

Cream tilted her head to the side and blinked twice. "What is it?"

"I have decided I want to be a normal hedgehog; therefore I also want to be able to be treated as one. I would like to be able to go to Station Square High too!" Amy said beginning to image what life in a real high school would be like.

Appalled, Cream shook her head. "What?!"

"I've missed half of my life not going to a real school with mobians who could see. I want senior year to be the year I can actually have fun and meet new friends. Cream, I want to graduate from that high school." Amy insisted, sounding as if she were pleading for her permission.

But permission was far from it. Cream bit her lip and looked around her house hoping no one was around but she remembered her mom, Vanilla, was out buying groceries. Amy's smile disappeared and her amused face faded when Cream never replied.

"It's not that bad of an idea if you think about it." Amy muttered.

"I know, but have you told your Grandpa? Or your Aunt?" Cream asked, concerned.

"My Aunt on an important business trip to care about that, but my grandpa wants to make sure I have someone by my side if I do go." Amy said, leaning back on the soft cushion.

Cream sighed but couldn't help to smile at Amy's determination. Amy wasn't afraid neither of what people said nor of what they thought of her. When Amy's mind was set on a goal, she faced it head on, but even her strong-will nature was dangerous. School wasn't the way she had been told of, nice people, teachers who taught you well, sunshine and rainbows. The mobians in Station Square high would crush dreams and any other hope you carried and she didn't want that for Amy.

"You won't be alone. I'll be there with you, but…" Cream stopped and left Amy wondering. "It won't be easy. You can't see so then how will you be able to read, write and get lunch, not knowing what you'll be getting."

Amy laughed but her eyes narrowed, "There's a solution to everything. All I could do really is get used to it,"

Cream got up from her seat and walked up to her grabbing her shoulders. "I'll help you get in, but is this really what you want?"

Amy had no idea what faith had in store for her, but she did know that if she didn't start now nothing would ever start. She's to be handicap her entire life, but all she wants is to be independent and free. It wouldn't hurt to be the only different student in school, but what awaited her in that school was out of her reach. Amy clapped her hands together and smirked, "So when do we get started?"

_:~X~:_

School.  
It was the start of a new semester and everyone bowled into the hallways, exchanging class cards and teasing each other about the horrifying teachers they had to encounter. A group in particular stood in front of their lockers and chatting as two cute freshmen bunnies came passing by them and a pair of green orbs eyed them. A blue hedgehog grin spread across his muzzle and he chuckled, "Guys," he smacked his friend's shoulder and nodded his head towards them. "Take a load of this year's catch,"

An echidna grinned mischievously, its violet eyes illuminated by the bunnies' natural attraction. "Yup, I can feel it. No harder than last year."

The two others who tagged along with him were a black hedgehog and a red shelled Armadillo that snickered once the two bunnies had gone right pass them. The blue hedgehog cleared his throat and his back leaned on the locker. "I say it'll be easier now that were seniors,"

"Either way I'm going more for a brunet. What do you say, Sonic?" The red echidna addressed the blue hedgehog.

"We'll see what'll happen," He ambitiously said chuckling a bit. He pushed himself off the locker and turned to his friends Knuckles being the red echidna, Shadow the black hedgehog and Mighty the Armadillo.

"Enough about these girls," Mighty scoffed shaking his head, "Hurry up we need to go get our schedule."

He marched away from them feeling quite bothered by their seductive ways. The rest shrug at Mighty's behavior and followed him without another word. Just a few miles away from where Sonic and his friends followed after Mighty stood Cream holding Amy's arm tightly. They walked causally down the hallway, Cream looking a little nervous while Amy held a huge smile of her face. Amy bounced her stick side to side to feel where she was going even though Cream guiding her. Cream noticed she was bumping her cane towards the wall and almost at the student's feet.

"You could put that away for now, Amy." She suggested.

Amy shook her head still looking forward. "But then I won't know my surroundings."

Cream sighed, but smiled. She took her focus to where she was going. Amy's ears were wide open taking in the wonderful sound of students cheering and talking around her. Her smile widened from the excitement of soon joining these teens. Suddenly she felt Cream tug Amy to a halt. Cream turn and grabbed Amy's hands into hers. "I'll be right back. Stay outside this office until I get back, Ok?"

In Amy's ears her tone had changed like if she was worried. Worried? About what? Her leaving her place? She smirked at Cream convinced that she could follow orders. "Don't worry; I'll stay glued to the wall."

Cream nodded with a hum and Amy heard the knob turn her steps that entered inside until they couldn't be heard anymore because the door closed shut. Amy folded her cane and slowly leaned against the wall, pressing her back hard to the cold wall. Her hands tightened on her cane but a smile still lingered on her face. She could feel it already meeting studying subjects, meeting new people—

Her smile disappeared and her thoughts came to an inference. She pushed herself back and walked forward.

She was different compare to these students and she grew nervous. "Would it really not hurt to be different?" She mustered out loud letting loose of the cane.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard voices coming from the corner and her head turned. Around the corner she heard the student's laughter, the sound of a boy. It was opportunity to greet these fellow students so she didn't hold back and took a huge lump of air, but the student bumped into her, hindering her from talking.

"Watch where you're going!"

"Idiot,"

"Haha,"

The harsh words spoken from these boys destroyed her slowly and a strong force from a hand pushed her back towards the wall and her head hit it making her unable to process what had happen as quickly as she should have. She heard laughter and then steps which meant they were walking away. She sadly looked down and muttered, "But I can't,"

"Cut that _crap_ Sonic. We're near the principal's office," She heard one of them say just as harshly as they had been to her.

"He's busy, like he'd come out anyway," She heard the voice say, the one who bumped into her. She narrowed her eyes and huffed angrily. So Sonic was his name and the place Cream had entered was the Principal's office. She used her hands to guide herself to find the door to enter inside. She walked around but she couldn't find the knob. She began to panic inside unable to find the knob to the door. _Where's the door?!_

"Excuse me,"

Amy froze and turned to where she heard the voice. The voice of a girl, but she didn't hear any more of it. Unable to talk after such experience she received a while ago she stayed quiet, but soon the voice was heard again. "What are you doing?"

"I-I'm looking for a door," Amy finally spoke with stutters.

The girl's voice giggled softly, "Are you ok? The door's right there,"

Amy's eyes slowly narrowed uncertain of her explanations, but maybe she was pointing or looking at it for her to follow the stare, but how could she. "I…I can't see,"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I'm blind. I can't see where the door is,"

There was a long pause, one of the longest pause she felt. She wondered if this girl thought badly of her, if she saw her pathetic at that moment, so she ignored whatever she imagined her expression was and continued to use her hands to find the knob of the door. Regret plunged through her chest and in her brain that tears wanted to swell and come out, but she couldn't not when her dream was barely about to come true.

A hand grabbed hers and Amy flinched back.

"I won't hurt you. I just want to show you where the door is." Her voice was soothing that Amy found herself trusting her and she allowed her hand to be guiding by this stranger. The door ended up not being too far her, but she had been a little distant. Her hand let go of Amy's.

"That's the principal's office. You'll find him to be quite nice." She explained.

"Thank you," Amy shyly replied.

"No problem." She said. "Anyway, I've got to get going, but I see we'll be meeting again. Goodbye for now,"

She heard steps down the hall and she knew she was gone. Amy smiled and lowered her head her hand tightening on the knob. Did she just meet a friend? She didn't know, but something was telling her that school had its up and downs, but if she stayed on the right track and not with hurtful people, she thought harshly, it'd be ok. The door to the office opened up taking her hand with it and a low 'oh' was heard.

"I'm sorry ma'am,"

Then it was gone.

"Could've been a teacher," She mused and made her way inside.

She opened her cane and began to move it around. She didn't hear people inside, just someone talking lightly. Once she heard a reply that was when it rang to her. It was Cream talking to the principal. "Cream?"

She made her way towards where the voices were coming from but she got so excited to find her she kept using more of her hands and less of her cane. From a stall near Amy, Cream's head popped out and found her using her hands instead of her guiding stick to find out her surroundings. Cream's mouth tightened, "Amy," She mumbled and ran to her side.

"Cream, you wouldn't believe what happened to me," Amy said enthused.

"Tell me later, we're about to meet the principal." Cream whispered to her and Amy suddenly straightened up as they entered a small stall where the principal's small office was.

The hedgehog that sat on a rolling chair stared intensively at Amy as she sat down on a chair in front of him. Cream cleared her throat and sat down next to Amy on an empty chair next to hers. "This is my friend Amy Rose,"

"Nice to meet you Mr. Principal," Amy said respectfully.

The light blue hedgehog smiled at her and took a breath rubbing his chin right above a brown mustache. "Mr. Hedgehog," He corrected.

The warmth in his voice made Amy feel comfortable and she smiled.

"So I've come to understand you want to be put into regular classes like your friend Cream?" He asked writing down on a small sheet of paper from a notebook. Cream's eyes roamed to it.

"Yes sir,"

"But aren't you worried about your safety. It's a new world your entering here and while being blind, how will you find your classes or read or see the board? Are you sure you don't want an assistant helper?" He asked as he stopped writing on this paper and looked up at her. Amy frowned, "No I don't. Books can all be ordered in Braille characters as for knowing where my classrooms will be you have these characters everywhere in school don't you? If not I can always ask. Give it a month and I'll know the school by heart."

The hedgehog's eyes widened shocked by the girl's determination. He blinked his eyes and then finally was able to fix his features and a grin appeared in his muzzle. "Are you positive that you'll be fine in this school?"

"Absolutely,"

"Welcome to Station High, Miss Rose."

* * *

**What do you think? Will Amy really be able to fit into a whole new world that she isn't aware of. Already has she gain a little bit of experience but what others are in store for her?**

**Until Weeks Pass BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2: Manifest

**FINALLY!**

**I got to finish these right before finals. :D Next one won't be coming until a few mouths sadly, but I'm only telling you it's going to get good.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Manifest**

Sonic was a blue hedgehog known in school for his looks, intelligence and for being one of the wealthiest in school. He wasn't the nicest it had been heard. Amy blinked twice hearing that around her new school. His name was well known alright. Amy frowned and tapped on Cream's shoulder. "So who's this Sonic guy?" She suddenly asked.

"Sonic?" Cream parroted. "You know him?"

Amy clenched her teeth before talking. "No, I hear him everywhere though."

Cream smiled at her and stopped therefore Amy stopped. "You'll get used to it." She assured her. Amy let go of the arm she was holding on to and Cream began to open her locker. "But you didn't answer my question." Amy pouted.

"Sonic is just another student in this school that you should pay no attention to." She said opening up her locker.

Amy crossed her arms and raised a brow. "Is he like those Casanova boys in stories?"

"He's the epitome of Casanova. Not only that he's a trouble maker, not exactly a bad boy, but he's devious." Cream explained making Amy bite her lip from how this boy is looked upon. Cream took out a book. "He's not a very…" she paused to think. "What can I say… cordial type of guy. He's a bad influence."

"Oh really?" Amy muttered slightly surprised. _So this was Sonic_, she thought. Could he really be as bad as Cream says he is? Amy smirked. "Have you met him yet?" Amy asked leaning forward.

Cream's eyes narrowed. "I have," She said.

"Was he hostile with you too?" Amy asked.

Cream was going to answer but she stopped and puzzled she responded. "Me too? I thought you said you haven't met him?"

"I never said that. You said if I knew him. I replied no, but I encountered him earlier. Bitter attitude." Amy said with vitriolic.

"Sadly that's most of the boys in this school." Cream explained.

"Someone's got to do something," She muttered.

Cream laughed and closed her locker. She grabbed her wrist and smile. "Well, the bell will ring soon. Let's go find your homeroom." She said and Amy nodded following Cream's lead.

Just behind them a few meters away a group was gathered together staring at a bunch of girls who were giggling at each other and staring back at them. A red echidna smirked and turned to his friends. A blue hedgehog, a yellow fox and green hawk stayed behind. Tails was the one with the two tails. Being born different but super smart, Knuckles who was the red echidna often got mad easily and Jet being the green hawk. Sonic was the blue hedgehog, his green eyes filled with a lot of malice in them.

Knuckles approached the girls and smirked at them. The girls stopped laughing and turned to him still smiling. "So what did he say?" asked one of the girls.

Knuckles chuckled and turned back to his group all with grins except for Tails who rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall. "He said you were too scrawny for him. He likes girls with more body than you twigs."

The girls' faces fell with dejected looks, a big 'o' in their mouths formed. Behind Knuckles they could hear the guys laughing and one of the girls, a hen with lavish hair, brawled out crying and ran away. One of the girls ran after her and the other stayed eyeing Knuckles down. "You're such a _dick_."

She walked away and Knuckles laughed going back to his group. His friends greeted him back and Tails frowned at them. "This is why Mighty is embarrassed of you guys."

"That's his own problem." Sonic said raising an eyebrow. "He's trying to impress that one girl he likes." He chuckled and shook his head.

"That one cat," Jet said.  
Tails frowned and pointed at him. "Her name is Honey and she's a nice girl."

"Yea, cause every girl's _nice_." Sonic said, sticking his tongue out. Jet and Knuckles smiled wickedly and they all said in union. "Nice in bed,"

As the boys laughed Tails smacked his head and wondered when it was he began hanging around with noobs. At that moment the bell rang and Tails' smile formed. "Finally," He chirped.

"Argh," Moaned the guys behind him and disturbed Tails turned his head ashamed of them. "First day of school is always the hardest." complained Jet.

Tails smirked at them and remarked, "Have fun at you're classes guys and see you at branch," and walked away with a grin. Wincing they all groaned and walked up some stairs.

**:~X~:**

The tardy bell rang and Cream had left Amy in her homeroom just in time. As the students all bunched into the classroom sitting next to their new and old friends Amy was introducing herself to her new teacher. The teacher was surprised that she was blind and was even let into this school without a guardian to help her around.

"Don't worry ma'am. By tomorrow I'll have books so I can carry along with the class." Amy told her cheerfully.

"Alright honey." She said concerned. "You may sit down where you'd like." She steadied Amy, but Amy refused to be taken around. "It's okay ma'am I can find my seat."

"Alright," The teacher nodded and Amy walked without her stick forward. As she remembered coming in through the left side and after bumping into a few tables she knew where the tables were. Amy found a table fairly quickly, but little did she know it was a far corner table. Students looked weirdly at her when she slowly moved onto a chair and her hands moved around instead of her eyes. Once she was seated she smiled and took a deep breath. She was beyond deterred. All she was hoping for is to be ready to experience a new way of learning. Amy couldn't stop grinning. One of the girls who sat next to her grimaced and stood up to walk to another table.

"Alright everyone, I am Miss Cub and I will be you're English teacher for the semester." She began, but was interrupted by a someone entering the room. The teacher faced the door and in seeing Sonic the Hedgehog standing there a sour frown was set to him.

"Hi-ya Miss Cub." He cheerfully greeted her and some of the students laughed. Amy furrowed her brows. In the corner of her ears she could hear girls whispering a name. She leaned in closer hoping to hear clearly.

"You never do seem to change," she muttered to herself, "Welcome Back Sonic," She said in resentment.

Amy jumped in her place in hearing the familiar name. Sonic looked at his new classroom and he noticed a few familiar faces but no empty seats around them. Someone was about to make a seat for him, but the teacher resisted this from happening. She made him sit in the back where he couldn't bother her. Sonic pouted and walked down the aisle to the corner table. The table was squared and the seat next to Amy was empty. Amy could hear his footsteps coming closer to her side. She tense and bite her lip. This Sonic guy was heading straight for her. She felt his presence arrive and he pulled the chair back so he could sit on it. She didn't move. She stayed perfectly still as he greeted someone in the table.

"_Watch where you're going!"_

His tone was the same, although, it sounded nicer now. He had friends in this class. She narrowed her eyes and lowered her head. '_Why did I choose this seat_?'

"Hell ya, we have second period together too!" _clap_

Amy tried her hardest not to pay too much attention into this character Sonic. She didn't have time to wonder about a guy who causes nonsense. She continued to pay attention to the teacher.

**:~X~:**

At the end of first period she had to go straight to second. Right before class Cream had told her where her second period was, in the second floor, but to get there was going to be a challenge. Amy got out of her chair and her hands moved about to feel her new classroom. For an English class there were very few little items around and tables.

"Do you need help Amy?" The teacher asked her, but Amy laughed and shook her head. "No, no It's okay, but thank you."

Her teacher hesitated but to her surprise Amy found her way to the door. She found the knob and opened it, finding her way out into the busy hallway. She walked to the side and the door closed behind her. She could feel wind and energy around her therefore caused her to panic a little and back away. She accidently bumped into someone who rudely pushed her back and being pushed forward causing her to hit shoulders with another student. She was pushed around as the people passed to their next class.

"Excuse me," Amy called out, but non one seem to have heard her. "Um excus-oww!" She yelped receiving a pain on her toe. She gasped and was pushed again this time to the floor. She fell on her stomach and gasped in pain. She heard the surprised voices of students and Amy took a deep breath and got off the ground feelings dizzy.

"Are you okay?"

Amy's eyes widened to the familiar sound of a girl talking. She didn't move but turned towards where her ears tracked the sound from. A yellow cat with white wings came up to her and giggled while other students started walking away. The cat grabbed her hand and smiled.

"Are you…?" Amy started, but paused being uncertain.

"I told you we'd be meeting up soon." She told her.

"Oh, thank god." Amy sighed.

"What were you doing on the floor?" She asked trying not to giggle.

"Ignore that," She began. "I'm trying to locate room 208, but I'm not familiar with this school yet."

"Room 208?" She though and looked at her schedule. Her eyes popped out and she let out a high screech that scared Amy. Amy winced and backed away. "We have the same class!"

"We do?!" Amy questioned hopefully.

"Yea, C'mon I'll take you there." She said happily.

"Thank you," Amy said relived and then smiled extending out her hand. "I'm Amy Rose by the way."

"I'm Honey Cat! Nice to meet you Amy." She said and grabbed her hand shaking it but never released it and began walking down the hall. Amy didn't mind but she let one hand touch the walls so that she could find a better understanding of the school. She was dragged up stairs and slowly Amy got too recognized how large and leveled the steps upwards were. She reached the second floor and quickly Honey rushed down the hallway and into a classroom's doorframe. That's where she released her hand and laughed. "We made it in time," Honey said.

"Oh yea, I forgot." Amy said exhaling. "Schools have a time limit to when one arrives to class."

"What do you mean? You've never been to a real school?" Honey exclaimed but low enough for Amy to hear only.

"No I've always been homeschooled." Amy admitted.

Honey looked at her in awed but was rudely interrupted when a blue Hedgehog pushed her out of the doorway. Honey growled and pushed him back. "Say excuse me Sonic,"

Amy tensed up and lowered her head her back hitting the door frame. '_He's everywhere_!'

Sonic glared at Honey but smirked. "Come and make me say it,"

"Why I ought a !" Honey lifted her fists up, but someone came in between them pulling Honey back. Honey looked behind her shoulder to stare into Mighty's blue ocean eyes.

"Don't pay attention to him." Mighty said smiling at her and let go of her arms. Her mouth widened into the shape of an 'o' upon seeing a recognizable friend. Uninterested, Sonic scoffed and walked away with the rest of his buddies traveling behind. Mighty hugged Honey and, happily, Mighty accepted it.

"Wow, I never thought we'd ever have a class together again." Honey exclaimed past the bell which had rung. Mighty laughed and with his hand gestured for them to walk to a seat, but Honey gasped. "Oh I almost forgot." She turned to see Amy was still leaning on the doorframe flustered. Honey walked up to her. "Amy," she whispered.

"Yes?" She asked looking up her eyes passing by Honey's. Honey grabbed her hand and pulled her softly to Mighty. Mighty rose an eyebrow confused with this new face that he hadn't seen around before. Honey giggled. "Mighty, this is my new friend Amy Rose. Amy this is my good time friend Mighty Armadillo."

Amy extended out her hand and smiled. "Nice to meet you Mighty."

Mighty chuckled nervously when he noted that Amy wasn't looking directly into his eyes but past them yet he took hold of her hand and shook it. "Likewise Amy,"

"She's a new student here from being homeschooled her whole life." Honey said.

Mighty's eyes widened in astonishment. "Oh really?"

"Yea," Out of the corner of her eye Honey saw a teacher walking to the front from her desk in the back. Honey pointed at the teacher and Mighty turned around. He faced them again and nodded his head to an empty table where they could all sit that was near the front. Amy was pulled to the seats and they all sat down on the chairs that were in straight rows.

"Do you need help?" Honey asked.

"No, I'm good thank you." Amy reassured her by having sat down on the chair before she could even help her.

Mighty smirked at her. "So how do you like the school so far."

"It's different," She claimed inhaling and exhaling air out within words. Mighty frowned as Amy talked. She hadn't been looking at him ever since he met her. He suddenly felt uncomfortable and looked at Honey for support. Honey saw he looked weirded out and tilted her head to the side. "What's wrong?"

Mighty leaned to her ear and whispered, "She's acting kinda strange."

"What do you mean?"

"She hasn't looked at me once. What kind of friends are you making?" He questioned, but didn't continue ahead when he save him a death glare.

"Mighty!" She scolded him and Amy blinked and her head turned slightly to her right. Honey shook her head disappointed and whispered back, "She's blind."

"Alrighty, let class begin."

* * *

**Until Weeks Pass**

**Read and Review Please.**


End file.
